


Matchbox

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Numb3rs
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Humor, Rare Pairings, Road Trips, Romance, Starbuck is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara/Ian. AU where they are both living in the modern day US and they are taking a road trip together. Written for enigel for the No Shame Wish Fulfillment Holiday Ficathon (found here: http://portions-forfox.livejournal.com/47765.html ). </p><p>The prompt was: "Battlestar Galactica (2003)/Numb3rs, Kara "Starbuck" Thrace/Ian Edgerton, guns and roadtrips and really bad ideas."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchbox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/gifts).



The windows were open and the highway was clear, and the wind pleasantly stung their faces.

"So that's seventeen barfights," Ian casually observed.

"Yeah?" Kara said, amusement with a slice of challenge.

"We've only been to twelve bars. But we've been in seventeen barfights."

"You've only been in sixteen. It's sad, really."

"I had to go to the bathroom. I didn't realize you would start one so fast."

"Sure."

"And I've never seen anyone beat a man with a shotgun," Ian said, mostly with admiration (a little of something else).

"He shouldn't have pulled out a shotgun if he didn't want me to take it from him and hit him with it," Kara answered.

"Right."

She punched him in the shoulder, almost making him swerve. "Don't even pretend," she said, raising her take-no-crap eyebrow.

"What?" he said.

"Don't pretend. That this isn't the best roadtrip you've ever taken." She broke her scowl with a toothy grin that Ian could barely look away from. 

"I confess to nothing," Ian said. He didn't quite hide his smile.


End file.
